Ghost Zone's King and Queen
by kyuubithedemonlord
Summary: Six halfa's have to fight to save the entire world and the Ghost Zone. Can they beat the King and Queen?
1. The First Time

Kyuubi: i think this one's good. First STORY!  
Danny: read on.Disclaimer: kyuubi does not own danny phantom, not now not ever.

-  
A lone figure stood looking at the houses below, looking so peaceful, so innocent.

Too bad i have to get rid of it, but they said to and i don't want to make them

mad, the figure thought.

The figure quickly flew off the roof and started blasting the people with ecto-blasts.

It looked with some sadness as people were killed, one by one, by it's hand.

It is for the greater good, and besides they would be mad if i didn't get the job

done, it thought.

As the sky was filled with screams of agony, Parksville was quickly silenced. Days

later people found it destroyed, no one living. No one could say how the entire town was

murdered in one night, without anyone knowing it.

Of course this was how it was supposed to be, Parksville had it coming for

disturbing ther Ghost Zone. No one should ever disturb it.

-  
Kyuubi: like? hate?

Danny: review, review, review. 


	2. The Second Time

Kyuubi: newest chapter!

Danny: read on.Disclaimer: kyuubi does not own danny phantom, not now, not ever.

-  
A figure,invisible to the others in the room, looked at someone lying on a bed.

The figure was in a hospital, the hospital of Wisconsin. The one it was looking at was

Vlad Masters, he and two friends had been working on a Ghost Portal. It backfired and

now Vlad had ecto-acne.

Courtesy of me of course, hope you like it. Now you will be the third halfa

in existence, three more to go, it thought .

The figure quickly went into Vlad's dreamworld.

"What are you doing here? Get away from me!" he cried.

"Oh Vlad, i'm just here to tell you something. You are now a halfa, half-human,

half-ghost. You are the third one in existence. Now that you know this, i'll see you later,

my job is done," it said.

The figure watched as Vlad woke up, looked around for something, then fell back asleep.

Well he should be happy now, three more, wonder when they'll come along? it thought,

This is what happens when you mess with the ghost zone.

The figure flew off, to wait for the new halfa's

-  
Kyuubi: needed to show how many times it's happened. So any guesses as to who the figure is?

Danny: it's not any good character that's for sure. Seen it in three eps.

Kyuubi: HEY DON'T GIVE THEM CLUES!

Danny: anyway,review,review,review! 


	3. The Last Halfa's

Kyuubi: new chappy!

Danny: read on.Disclaimer: kyuubi does not and will never own danny phantom.

-  
"Sam, tell me why we're going in here again," asked Tucker.

"Because, maybe we can fix it," she said.

"Besides, i've always wanted to go in here, who knows what's on the other

side," Danny explained.

Danny, Tucker, and Sam were in his parents lab, about to go into the Ghost Zone.

A figure invisible to the one's in the room, watched silently. It watched as the teenagers

went into the portal, and as Danny accidently switched the portal on, instantly turning

them into halfa's.

So these are the new ones? They don't seem very smart, it thought.

When the teens woke up, they found themselves in ghost form.

Sam had green eyes, white hair, and an S on her shirt, with white leggings, black

boots, black miniskirt, and a white long-sleeved shirt, with black gloves.

Tucker had a black belt, white-black slashed long-sleeved shirt with

a T on it, with red gloves, black-white slashed pants, green eyes, and black gloves.

Danny had a white belt, black long-sleeved shirt with a D on it,  
slashed black-red pants, and slashed red-white boots.(Can anyone draw them?)

Well at least they have a good fashion sense, it thought.

"What happened? Why are we like this?" Sam asked.

"Allow me to explain," a voice suddenly said.

All three jumped into a battle stance.

"There is no need to fight, after all you will be doing just that soon enough."

A ghost came out of the darkness it was hiding in. She had black pants, black boots,

silver gloves, red shirt, green eyes, and blue hair with fox ears. They also noted she had

a blue tail. She looked like she was on blue fire too.(Can someone draw her?hair is like ember)

"Names Naruka an you're stupidity probably just saved us all!" she said.

"What are you?" Danny asked.

"See i'm just like you, half-human, half-ghost. There are only six in the world.

And you need to come to the ghost zone right away, or the universe will be destroyed," she

explained.(really helpful huh? just comes in and takes them away!)

"Why," Sam stuttered.

"Why? The ghost king and queen. Pariah dark, and Periah Light, the most powerful

ghosts," she said.

"If their the most powerful ghosts then how are we supposed to beat them," Tucker asked.

"I said most powerful GHOST, not half-ghost, we are stronger than them, but they have

their army too. We need to train you." she explained.

"Excuse me, we're four then who are the other two?" Sam asked.

Naruka seemed to be caught off guard by this question, if only for a second.

"Oh them, they are Sasuke and Vlad Masters," she said.(wow i used a Naruto character!)

"Vlad Masters has had his powers for 20 years, while Sasuke and I have had them for

40."

"40? Then why do you look so young?" Sam asked.

"Because we spend most of our time in ghost mode, so we don't age then," she explained.

"Oh well then let's go already!" Danny said.

"But before we go to the ghost zone we must meet someone first," Naruka said.

"Who?" all three asked at once.

"Vlad Masters, and Sasuke."

-  
Kyuubi: okay next chap they meet them, oh and they leave a note saying their staying

at each others houses for their parents.Oh, and Naruka was NOT the person in the

first two chaps.

Danny: it's a guy too. anyway, review,review, review. 


End file.
